


Aruba

by WriteReal



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Aruba - Freeform, F/M, Honeymoon, Nothing but smut, Smut, beach, fun in the sun, sex outside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 13:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14356059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteReal/pseuds/WriteReal
Summary: Oliver and Felicity take a walk on a beach in Aruba. Fun ensues. NSFW. Not even remotely.As always, I don't own 'em; I just play with them.





	Aruba

After all the years on Lian Yu, he had had his fill of sand and rocks. And cold oceans. But warm, blue-green seas swaying back and forth over white sand while a soft breeze ruffled their hair and kissed their skin? That was a whole different matter. That was, literally, a whole world away from that damned island. Then there was this incredible woman by his side, her fingers laced with his as they strolled down the beach.

He looked her, a smile playing along her lips, and he felt the same smile curve his. She was relaxed and happy, and it made his heart soar.

“I love you,” he said softly. Her eyes, focused on the sea birds darting above the beach, jerked up to meet his. A big, full smile suffused her face.

“What brought that on?” she said, her voice surprised and happy.

He stopped and turned to face her, pulling her into his arms. He ran a hand through her wind-tangled hair, breathing in the best combination of smells in the world; Felicity and sunshine.

“You brought it on. I love you. I love seeing you relaxed and happy. I love having you all to myself. I love your smile, and—“

She cut off his words by rising up on her bare toes and capturing his mouth with her own. Her lips were soft and supple, but the urgency with which they pressed against his was anything but soft. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his head down to her, and pressed the full length of her bikini-clad body against his. He pulled her closer still, their lips and tongues dueling to express their desire.

She took his bottom lip into her mouth, her tongue swirling figure eights around it. It drove him crazy when she did that. It was so sensual, so quirky, so Felicity. It made him go weak in the knees every time. She started to release his lip, then suddenly pulled it back into her mouth. She nipped him – hard – and the jolt went straight to his groin. His breath hitched and he grabbed her hips and ground himself against her.

Felicity nipped him again and then let go of his lip. “Now,” she growled, and there went any vestige of self-control he might have thought he had. He looked up, his eyes wildly darting around the beach. This was their favorite beach. It required a fairly rigorous hike to reach and thus was usually sparsely populated. Still, the beach was fairly flat, with only few rolling dunes that could hide them.

“There’s no place,” he panted, looking down into her dilated eyes. “If anyone comes—“

“Now,” she repeated fiercely, and then she did something she had never done before. She hooked her leg behind his knee, shoved his shoulder, twisted his arm, and took him to the ground. His eyes popped wide and his mouth fell open as she followed him to the ground and covered him with her body.

She was so much smaller than him but so strong in the grip of passion. Their arms and legs twined, stroking, rubbing, their mouths devouring each other. She spread her legs and straddled him, sitting up slightly to slide her hand between their hips to grasp him through his swim trunks. His hips shot up in response and he threw his head back, his mouth open, a guttural groan flying from his lips.

She released him, her fingers flying over the drawstring on his shorts, and then she shoved her fingers under the waistband, slid them around to his back, and yanked the material down while he flexed upwards to help them on their way. She stripped them down his legs and tossed them on the sand next to them.

He barely had time to notice the warm sand against his rear when she slid down his legs, took his cock in her hand and then closed her mouth over him. His hips thrust up involuntarily and he felt a jolt of fear that he had hurt her, but she sucked him deeper, her tongue swirling around him.

“Oh God, Felicity,” he moaned. She dragged his tip against the roof of her mouth and his hands, which had been digging into the sand, shot up and gripped either side of her face. It took everything he had not to thrust up again. He wanted more. More. More. He looked down at her, her soft lips wrapped around him, her blond waves teasing his skin as they brushed across his hips and thighs. He shouldn’t have looked because the sight was his undoing and he thrust up without thinking, his tip going straight to the back of her throat.

Before he even had time to worry about the effect that had, she swallowed, her throat closing around him and now he was gone. His eyes slammed shut, his back arched, and he called out again. His orgasm was building, he was almost there. Four minutes ago they had been walking down the beach and now she had him about to pop off like a teenager. He fisted his hands in her hair, willing her to swallow again, it would take him over the edge…

Instead her mouth slid off of him and a breeze cooled his hot, wet skin. He made a sound of protest. She pulled his hands from her hair and put them against her breasts. His fingers instantly went to the tight buds under the material. He rolled the nubs making her breath catch. Felicity’s hand wrapped around him and—

Ohgodohgodohgod. She thrust herself down on him, taking him to the hilt and rolling her hips in a fast circle. His eyes shot open again and met hers. She was on fire. Her mouth was lush and bruised from their frantic kissed, her eyes bored into his, her hands were on his stomach as she rose up and slammed back down on him. Each thrust put him up against her cervix, something she loved.

She doubled her pace, her fingers curling into his skin, pulling at the hard muscles. He thrust up to meet her downstrokes, and she pushed back just as hard. His hands dropped to her hips and he rocked her hips back, knowing that the angle would give her more pleasure. Her eyes widened. She wasn’t going for herself, but he needed them to share in the pleasure. Her head fell back and she arched her back as his cock stroked her g-spot. He did it again and again, feeling her muscles tightening with each stroke.

“Yes, yes,” she panted. He slid a finger between them and found her clit. He pressed and she howled. Then he circled and she clenched around him. 

“N-o-w!” She growled again, and then he lost all thought. He pushed and circled and thrust and she met him stroke for stroke. He was gone, so gone and they were rushing to the edge, and then they were both falling. Her muscles quaked around him as he spilled into her, and she kept milking him, their bodies still slamming into each other. He had barely finished when the second orgasm built rapidly and he felt her next one hit her. Her walls clamped down on him, hard, and he flipped them, put her feet on his shoulders and drove her deep into the sand. One, two, hard thrusts and he came again, fast, hard, and wild. 

They lay gasping on the sand, their chests rising and falling in unison, their hearts thundering. He pulled out of her slowly, chastely pulling her suit bottom back into place, and slid to the side, not wanting to crush her. She grumbled, but turned toward him. Their eyes locked as they blew warm breath on each other’s faces.

“When you said now, you meant now,” he chuckled. “Dear god, Mrs. Queen, you are going to kill me yet.”

She laughed and stroked her hand down the side of his face. “That’s what you get for looking at me like that and saying you love me.” 

He shot an eyebrow at her and grinned. “If saying ‘I love you,’ makes you do this, you can guarantee I am going to say it more than I already do.”

She leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips. “Deal. But one thing, Oliver.”

“What?” he breathed against her lips.

“There’s a couple with their two kids coming down the beach and your bare ass is in full view.”

He groaned as she burst into laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write. So, was it good for you? If so, let me know.


End file.
